Slushied Blaine
by cinnamonscrolls
Summary: One-shot. It's Blaine's first day at McKinley, and not only does he get a new nickname from Sue, and also a slushie to the face. Kurt helps him clean off in the bathrooms, and naughty times ensue. Rated M kids. 4000 words.


_Title: _Slushied!Blaine

_Pairings: _Klaine

_Rating: _NC-17

_Warnings: _Bjs, hand jobs, and a little bit of swearing.

_Summary: _One-shot. It's Blaine's first day at McKinley, and not only does he get a new nickname from Sue, but also a slushie to the face. Kurt helps him clean off in the bathrooms, and naughty times ensue. Rated M kids. 4000 words.

Blaine's scared out of his mind. There's no way to around it, and he fears that everyone can see right through him to the place that's so full of fear. He knows what he said to Kurt about courage and bullies. He also knows that, at the time, he had only good intentions.

What he doesn't know, is how Kurt kept from telling him to shut his damn mouth. Words don't help in a situation where your throat fills with bile and you can feel your hands sweating as your body shakes. Fear isn't cured by words. It's cured with actions.

His Dalton uniform is hanging over the back of a chair in the corner, and he runs his fingertips over the slightly coarse material. Some of his happiest days were in that blazer including; the day he became a Warbler, the first time he was picked to do the solo and the day that he met Kurt. Now he's wearing jeans with a long sleeve shirt that feel completely different against his skin and he knows that instead of making him look like part of a group, they'll set him apart.

Blaine's not at a loss as to how he got here. He definitely knows that much. It had happened a month ago, when his parents had just arrived home, mid-conversation.

"_I don't see why I should be working hard to send him to private school, when he's not even going to pay attention." Mr. Anderson had said, promptly dumping his bags in the foyer and heading into the kitchen._

"_His grades have only slipped once in the last 6 months." His mother had said, brushing imaginary lint off her skirt before perching on the chaise. "He's a teenage boy, we can't expect him to be perfection all the time." _

_The sounds of the tap could be heard, as well as miscellaneous shuffling. His father emerged from the kitchen with Advil and a glass of water, seating himself next to his wife. "If he wants to be a teenager, he can do it on someone else's dime because it's not my problem." He threw the pills in his mouth before guzzling the water. Blaine pulled faces at him from his place around the corner. He knew better than to say anything._

"_You can't just move him. That's where his friends are. That's where his life is at the moment." His mother furrowed her brow, and put a hand on the man's knee. "It's his last year, he can just finish it off."_

"_No. He can't. Until he gets that damned money that you put aside for him, he lives in this house, and thus will follow directions." He scowled. "He's going to public school. Somewhere so cheap that I won't even notice it on my bank statement. BLAINE!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes and kept his kept his mouth closed as he approached the pair. His mother impeccably dressed in a champagne hued Chanel ensemble, and his father in Armani. They looked every inch the power couple, and his father looked very much like he was only discussing his business arrangements rather than his son's life. _

"_Yes Sir?" Blaine concentrated on keeping his tone even and the hate out of his eyes. _

"_Pack your things. You're leaving. Be ready by the time this weekend is through, and that includes saying your goodbyes." Apparently, this was the conclusion of the conversation, as the older man stood to leave._

_Blaine raised an insolent brow. "Where, pray tell, am I leaving to?" _

_His father spun, and with a growl, rapidly approached the boy. "You are going to that damn McKinley. You're never going to be able to take over the empire, so why should I waste my time or money on you?" His mother quietly excused herself and left the room, but not before taking a bottle of gin from the sideboard. "I may not be able to stop you from being the disappointment that you are, but I sure as hell don't have to watch you do it. You can sing, dance and be a fucking fruit where no one knows that you're mine."_

_Each of these remarks had been punctuated with a sharp jab in the chest, and Blaine knew he'd have a bruise by morning. Just another mark to add to the rest. "Now get out of my sight." He turned on his heel and left the room._

_The door to the master bedroom slammed, but not before his mother's voice could be heard. Blaine sincerely hoped that she wasn't trying to stand up for him, but soon enough glass could be heard shattering against the bedroom wall. Blaine turned, and headed down the hallway to his room, forever hating himself for being a coward. _

_One of the doors creaked open, revealing the face of a little girl, only five years old. Her blonde hair had tight ringlets and her green eyes were wide. "Wha's happening?" She sighed in a world weary way that no child should be able to do. "Where's ma? I lost my dolly." _

_Blaine held his emotions in check, and picked his sister up, holding her close. "What if I gave you my old teddy? Would that help?" He smiled and bounced her, humming so she wouldn't be able to hear what was happening on the other side of the house._

"_You mean the one you got when you was little?" She asked, her face lighting up. "He's the pretty one!" She giggled. "I always wanted him, but ma said he was your's." She wrapped her eyes around Blaine's neck. _

"_Well you can have him if you promise to do what we talked about last week, do you remember?" He promised, and meant it wholeheartedly._

_She sighed again, but this time in a way that clearly said that she thought her brother was crazy. "I 'member. I'll keep my music playing and go straight to sleep." She nodded solemnly and held out her little hands. "I has now?"_

_He smiled. "You have to seal it with a kiss first!" He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek and placed her on the floor. "Jump into bed, I'll go get him and tuck you in." She smiled and ran back to the bed, clambering in before pulling the covers up to her chin._

_He walked into his room, and picked up the bear off a nearby shelf. He dusted it off before heading back to the younger girl's room. She'd already began drifting off, so he laid the teddy down in her arms before flicking the light off and quietly shutting the door. He crept back to his bedroom, careful not to make any noise. He shut the door before closing his eyes, and sliding down to sit on the floor. He finally let the tears fall._

And so now here he was. In tiny apartment that his mother had bought him out of her private accounts. It had bland white walls, and hardwood floors but it didn't have his father, so he was pretty damn happy.

Today was his first day back at a public school, and after his last experience he was expecting the worst. He remembered how it went, and he knew what Kurt had told him about this particular brand of bully. He didn't like dumpsters enough to want to be thrown into one.

"Shit." He grabbed his keys of the end table and slung his bag over his shoulder. He checked for his wallet before running out the door.

The damn bell was going to ring soon, and he was supposed to meet Kurt at his locker. The problem was that Blaine couldn't bring himself to get out of the fucking car. He punched the steering wheel. He was stronger than this, and he was _better_ than this, but more than anything he didn't want to be the same person he had been when he left public school.

Weren't people meant to have some sort of growth? Perhaps become wiser? Or more confident? Yet here he was hiding behind tinted windows, and being a fucking coward. His phone buzzed, and he seized it before letting a stupid grin spread over his face. There in little black letters, was Kurt supporting him.

**COURAGE! Get out of the car, and come meet me already. You can't stand me up! I have to approve your outfit. Also, I love you. Move your ass. -K**

Blaine had no idea how Kurt knew. Frankly, he didn't much care. He already knew Kurt was amazing, and the continuous surprises only reinforced it. He pocketed his phone and took a deep breath before exiting the car to go find Kurt.

When Blaine found Kurt he was further decorating his locker door. Adding new combs to the little rack, along with chewing gum, and safety pins. Blaine raised a brow to which Kurt just answered with "You never know when you'll have a fashion emergency." He put his bag away before turning back to Blaine. "Was it the text that finally got you moving?"

There was no point in denying it, so Blaine just nodded. Kurt smiled, and Blaine could tell that he understood. Kurt reached into the back of his locker and pulled out a scarf, to which Blaine just laughed.

"Look, you're wearing black jeans and a grey shirt. This scarf will tie the outfit together. We definitely have to get you more shoes though, because those are just sad." Kurt shuddered and looked away from the worn loafers.

"I promise you can take me shoe shopping if we make it through today." Blaine said running his hand through his hair.

"Porcelain! Who's this?" Blaine remembered her from the Lima Bean and smiled, as Kurt just sighed before turning around.

"I'm Blaine, and I-" Blaine shrugged a little, as Sue bulldozed over the top of his introduction. What did it matter to him anyway? Kurt had said that she was normally busy terrorizing her Cheerios.

"You are actually the size of the average girl, did you know that? No? Well now you do, and you can feel free to thank me at anytime." She took a swig of something that looked like a protein shake, but could be anything. "I'm going to give you a choice, because I'm feeling friendly today. You can either be called Frodo, Gap or something pertaining to hair gel that I'll have to think up later."

She stared pointedly at Blaine, clearly waiting for some sort of answer. "Umm, Frodo?" Blaine shrugged again.

"Good choice. Frodo," she turned to Kurt and nodded, " Porcelain, enjoy your day." She spun and hip checked a student before entering the teacher's lounge.

"She must be high. She's never that nice." Kurt wondered, going back to collecting his school books. "Put your bag in my locker, and move it. We've got to get to class!" Kurt directed just as the bell rang overhead. The students began making their way to their respective homerooms. Blaine put his bag away and put on the scarf that Kurt had given him earlier.

"So far, so good." Kurt said, slamming the locker closed before taking Blaine's free hand and heading off to class.

It's the moment that Blaine's walking to the cafeteria that he feels it. A small prickle on the back of his neck, and an uneasy feeling in the air. He flicks his gaze around at the people in front of him, all nervously shuffling like there's anywhere else they'd rather be.

He almost considers ducking into a bathroom to see if there's something on his face, or whether he's got some unsavoury odour about him. A hands claps his shoulder, and spins him, and he sees the face of Dave Karofsky for a split second before the shock of pure cold spreading all over him.

The ice is everywhere. Dripping from his eyelashes, running in rivulets down his neck and under his shirt. He can feel it oozing through the fabric of his clothes, freezing every square inch of him. "Welcome to McKinley." Dave says, his face saying the complete opposite.

Blaine considers saying something back as a chunk ice slides onto the floor, perhaps a cutting remark about the bigger boys lack of courage in relation to his sexuality. He decides against it. He doesn't need to stoop to the level of a bully. He only smiles before turning and heading down the hall to find a bathroom. He'll decide on a course of action later.

As Blaine reaches the bathroom, the sea of students starts moving again. Some shooting him pitying looks, while others point and laugh. He's not ashamed of the slushie though. As far as he's concerned it's an initiation rite - and definitely bound to happen no matter what he did. From amongst the students comes Kurt, who is holding some sort of slushie cleanup kit.

He takes Blaine by the hand and leads him into the bathroom which is thankfully empty. Blaine goes to look at himself in the mirror and sees the faint purple splotches from where the syrup has dried against his skin. Kurt hasn't said anything yet, and Blaine knows that the boy is waiting for his reaction.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pauses to thank a higher power that it's still working_. __**I heard you got slushied - welcome to Glee Club. -S **_

Blaine smiles and turns to Kurt. "According to Santana, this means I'm truly one of you guys now." It's a relief to know that he's accepted so easily, instead of having to build his own pedestal and perch on it. He should have known that he only had to be himself, but there was always just a hint of doubt.

"You truly are." Kurt gives him a soft kiss, and the taste of grape mingles with the taste of the Coke Kurt's been drinking. The kiss is sweet with Kurt's lips only slightly parted, and hesitant, as if he weren't sure that this was what they should be doing at that moment. Blaine didn't care to be quite honest, and placed his hand on Kurt's hip, pulling him closer.

Outside the small room, the sounds of the students faded. Everyone would be eating by now. Blaine broke away from Kurt with a sigh, and moved to lock the door so no one could disturb them. There was only one small window in the bathroom, the rest lit by harsh fluorescent bulbs. Blaine flicked the light off which made the room dim and increases the number of shadows playing along Kurt's skin.

His footsteps echoed as he approached Kurt, who was pulling washcloths out of his bag and wetting them down with soap. "Let's get you cleaned up, otherwise the only thing you'll be attracting is ants."

Blaine closed his eyes and lent against the sink as Kurt began dragging the washcloth over Blaine's skin. As the coarse fabric washed away the dried syrup, his could feel his blood heating in his veins taking on a feeling more akin to warm honey. He moaned quietly before catching Kurt's hand.

Pulling Kurt close, Blaine took possession of his mouth. He took his time dominating the kiss and when he did Kurt, responded with zeal. Kurt used his tongue and his lips to kiss the slushie from the corner of Blaine's mouth before licking and nibbling his way down to his jaw line.

Blaine groaned, as Kurt sank his teeth lightly into the other boy's earlobe. His excitement mounted fuelled by the rush of hands over his overstimulated skin. Kurt lifted the shirt over Blaine's head before lightly scraping his nails over his chest. The shirt and scarf landed on the floor with the softest of thumps. Blaine grasped at Kurt's waist with one hand, the other splayed across Kurt's back.

This game, the hot kisses and teasing touched was so delicious that the boy's couldn't get enough of it. Kurt positioned Blaine so that he was sitting on the bathroom's counter as Blaine reached for Kurt's belt buckle. "Not so fast!" Kurt purred. "First you have to show me something."

Blaine looked down at himself, and grinned. "Kurt, I'm half naked and these jeans are so tight that I'm pretty much showing you everything that I've got." His gaze wandered over Kurt, hair mussed and lips slightly swollen, before grabbing him by the shirt front and pulling him in for another kiss.

Kurt laughed as Blaine's hands unfastened his shirt, "Maybe I want a closer look?" he said between kisses. Blaine just raised an insolent brow and pushed the shirt over Kurt's shoulders. "I should punish you for that, that's vintage couture right there." Kurt was biting at Blaine again.

"You can punish me later, you can punish me all you want when the clothes are off." Blaine took Kurt's hand leading it to his erection. Kurt acquiesced and reached for his own belt, unfastening it quickly as Blaine fumbled with his own. Kurt slapped his hands away, making short work of the belt before unfastening the jeans and beginning to peel them down Blaine's legs.

"Do I want to know why you decided that no underwear would be a good idea today?" Kurt said before stepping between Blaine's knees, extending his hand taking Blaine in his hand tentatively. Blaine's head fell back, and he let out a hiss as he thrust forward slightly. "The damn jeans were too tight for them to be comfortable."

Kurt smiled slyly. He'd had this in mind while convincing Blaine to buy them, he knew it would pay off sooner or later. Kurt started slowly jerking Blaine off, moving his hand steadily over the length of Blaine's cock. Blaine gave him a heavy lidded look, "You have 30 seconds to take your fucking pants off."

Kurt liked being the boss, but couldn't deny that the way Blaine giving him instructions turned him on too. Blaine leaned forward running his hands up from Kurt's wrists to his shoulder, tracing the veins that were pulsing under the pale skin. Kurt's pants and boxers fell to the floor and Blaine let out an inarticulate noise before easing himself off the bench. He backed Kurt up against the door of a stall that looked like it hadn't been touched in years, before sinking to his knees.

"You know I've dreamed of doing this," he said, as he took Kurt in his hands, "dreamed of your dick in my mouth." With that, he licked along the underside of Kurt's cock before taking it in his mouth. Kurt's hands sank into Blaine's hair, and moaned.

Blaine ran his hands up the back of Kurt's legs, before digging his nails into the cheeks of Kurt's ass. He arched, plunging himself further into Blaine's moist mouth, wincing as he felt Blaine adjusting his jaw. "Sorry." Kurt whispered guiltily.

Blaine just grunted in response as he moved up and down, running his tongue over the ridges of Kurt's cock. Kurt gazed down at him through the haze of passion. Blaine's hair was sticking out at strange angles, and his face still held traces of the slushie, whereas he appeared to have sweated away the majority of what had been adorning his chest.

Blaine's hands moved back to take over from his mouth. "Don't even worry about it. Thought it was hot." His mouth barely comes off Kurt's skin before he starts kissing and nipping his way along the femoral artery before he seals his mouth over a patch of skin and sucks. Kurt jerks forward roughly, and doesn't even care, his hips thrust of their own volition and feels the coil of tension in the pit of his stomach tighten.

His skin flashes hot and Blaine pulls away, swirling his tongue over the patch of skin that he's just attacked. "I'm not gonna last much longer," is all Kurt says and Blaine takes Kurt's cock in his mouth again. Blaine sucks and licks and oh-so lightly scrapes his teeth along the length of him, and Kurt gives himself up to sensations.

He drives into Blaine's mouth once, twice, three times before he's making choked sounds in his throat and cumming. Blaine doesn't pull away and Kurt's vaguely surprised to find that it's one of the sexiest things he's ever seen.

Kurt's head falls back against the stall door, and his hair's sticking to his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. Blaine's blood is at boiling point, and he lifts himself off the floor ignoring the slight burn in his knees. He kisses Kurt, desperate, fingers of one hand tangling in the boy's hair as his teeth drag over Kurt's lower lip.

The jelly-like feeling in Kurt's limbs is ebbing away and he runs his fingertips down Blaine's spine, enjoying the shiver it elicits. Blaine's clearly sick of waiting for Kurt to recover, as he's started jerking himself off. He gasps, and Kurt can't even stop himself from watching as Blaine thrusts into his hand passionately. Instinctively.

Kurt's dragging nails over Blaine's skin, digging in as he get to his ass. His mouth moves along Blaine's shoulder before sinking his teeth into his collarbone. Not hard enough to hurt, just to have any part of Blaine inside him.

Blaine's moaning while his breath keeps catching and the sounds don't quite escape his mouth. His eyes are closed, and his head falls onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slaps Blaine's hands away, and takes over, his hand moving quickly and smoothly. He's infinitely surprised that he's not stuffing this up.

Blaine's whispered "fuck, fuck, fuck" reassures him that he's doing this right and he reaches around and runs the tips of his fingers over Blaine's ass before slapping it. It blossoms red, and Blaine's breath catches before he lets out a low groan and his cum decorates Kurt's hand. The boys just rest against each other, sweaty and naked. Their overstimulated skin buzzing and their hearts pounding.

Kurt is the first to move, reapproaching his cleanup kit and pulling out a baby wipe and cleaning off his hand. He tosses it on the bench when he's done, and brings the pack over to Blaine not exactly sure what the correct etiquette is in this situation.

Blaine smiles, taking several wipes and starting to clean off the sweat and syrup that mingling on his skin. "Well, that was definitely something." Kurt blushes and sets himself to the task of fixing his hair before Blaine's even finished his sentence. "Definitely something we should do again?" Blaine's words belie his confident exterior and Kurt smiles at the mirror.

"It was without a doubt, something that requires further investigation, but right now we're going to be late for Glee club." With the reminder hanging in the air, the boys hurry to straighten themselves out. Kurt is still trying to think of ways to tame Blaine's hair as they leave the bathroom.

"Maybe I'll just have to buy some hair gel and keep it in my locker for situations like these." Blaine grins and takes Kurt's hand. "How often do you expect that to happen? You're going to have to give me a second before we can go again." He says quietly so only they can hear, nevertheless Kurt blushes anyway.

"I _meant _you being slushied, and you know it." Kurt mutters through gritted teeth, embarrassed. Blaine just laughs, and Kurt huffs before pushing open the door to the choir room. Everyone's milling around casually, and it's clear that rehearsal hasn't started yet. Santana lifts her gaze from her nails, and the corner of her mouth turns up.

"So very _wanky." She says and with that, the boys arrival is announced, and Kurt blushes even more violently._


End file.
